A regular day
by Benjikun
Summary: Just a regular day for the Witches 5, focused on Yui/Viluy and Lulu/Tellu, sequel of sorts to my story about them titled "Going Out". Yui is testing alternate weapons and then Lulu goes to get her to go back to the apartment they share, this time spending their afternoon like roommates.


"I am going to succeed now that Eudial is out of the picture!"

* * *

Viluy gritted her teeth as soon as she recalled the smug smile on Mimete's face as she gloated over her time to shine after Eudial's fall. Her ambition was unstoppable she thought, but such a ditz wouldn't be able to come up with a successful plan for their cause. Of that she was sure, success required cold level headed thinking, and Mimete would never be capable of such a thing. The loud buzz in the testing laboratory reminded her the conditions for testing her invention were met, so she stepped in and with a fluid motion removed her lab coat, and pressed one button on her bracelet while commanding the nanobots in her bracelet with her mind to envelop her in her geared outfit. "This neural connection has been a success." She whispered as she admired the outfit she had configured the nanobots to produce. "It's exactly as I designed it." She then clicked another button, commanding her machines with her thoughts to produce a mirror before her, just to admire her outfit in all its glory. "Very elegant and innovative if I say so myself." She fixed her hat while smiling at her reflection, taking pride in her success. But this was just the tip of the iceberg, she chuckled at her own thought. "Tip of the iceberg… I will have to remind to try these with the ice magic learned from the Witch class."

Clicking another button on the back of the bracelet, she commanded the nanobots to start recording "Alright, Testing of manual cannon capabilities initialize." She exclaimed out loud, and thought to herself "Taking notes on paper is obsolete… I shall keep my findings to myself in this reliable device so Mimete doesn't steal my work." She turned to the human shaped target that was being lowered mechanically behind her, Viluy smiled smugly as she aimed her arm at the target, and pressed the button on top of the bracelet. "Nanobot Steel Flash Cannon!" she exclaimed, her neural network not being enough to stimulate the machines to materialize such a powerful capability of her bracelet. And then with rapid, slight clicking a ring materialized around her wrist, spinning rapidly and then a mosaic of mirrors connected the ring to her bracelet which had produced a large quantity of nano-sized LEDs. She felt the corners of her mouth raise and her eyes widen as a ball of light manifested right at the palm of her hand, which in less than the blink of an eye launched a concentrated beam of light and of a width that in the few seconds the blast lasted, the target had disintegrated leaving behind a depression on the wall behind it, perfectly circular in shape.

Satisfied with this first test, Viluy put down her arm, the light amplifier ring vanishing as the nanobots from her bracelet put it away with a quick command from her mind and another click of a button. "Nanobot, display testing results." She commanded again, a visor sliding out from under her mosaic hat. On the visor, the relevant results were displayed, which for Viluy were satisfactory. "Mmmm… there is work to be done about the prep time for the cannon, but overall this test is satisfactory, bring in another target." When the next target was lowered, she aimed again and exclaimed "Cryo-Beam!" This time three prong materialized from her bracelet, and a small magic circle shone on her palm, not long after a narrow but fast stream shot out from the magic circle, piercing a hole on the target and rapidly freezing it and condensing the air around it at approximately a 1mt radius. Viluy then directed her attention at her visor, smiling with satisfaction. "Magically enhanced engineered cryogen beam testing satisfactory, no work needed for improvement." Viluy smiled at the frozen target, she was proud with her work. There was no way Mimete would ever surpass this. These two additions to her Mosaic Buster which was already her masterpiece would guarantee her victory for sure.

"Mosaic Buster has perfect accuracy, and devastating damaging capabilities acting at a molecular… no, at a subatomic level. Now with the Flash Cannon being an extremely accurate and destructive alternate weapon, and the Cryo-Beam being lethally enhanced I shall be unstoppable." Viluy thought, and then she heard clapping behind her. She turned around, finding Tellu clapping happily and smiling. "Wonderful Viluy. The accuracy and lethality of your weapons is simply astonishing." Viluy smiled, disengaging her recording and her bracelet. "Thank you Tellu… I have been working hard on it." Tellu smiled sweetly "I know. I wouldn't expect less from you, given how you are a master at the Science class." Viluy put her bracelet away, and walked out of the testing room alongside her fellow Witch, putting back on her labcoat in the process. "Thank you Tellu, and how is your testing coming?" She asked while putting her bracelet in a safe. "Well, the Telluns are proving to be quite effective… but I have been developing other alternate plants to aid me in case they fail… thought I cannot tell you anything about them… you know how walls hear around here." Tellu then gestured with her eyes at the lockers on the far end of the laboratory, where surely Mimete would be eavesdropping. Viluy quickly caught on, and after making sure her invention was safe she turned to Tellu.

"It's late… we should be going for now." Tellu nodded, and followed her to the exit of the laboratory, they both hung their labcoats and dressed back in their school uniforms, assuming their civilian identities once more. Once outside, Viluy now disguised as Yui checked her watch. "Maybe Mimi wasn't in there, it's already very late for her to be still working on anything." Tellu, now Lulu nodded slightly "You're right… but we can't be sure." Lulu stretched her arms, and started for the exit of the school "Any plans for tonight Yui?" Her white haired friend shook her head "Not at all Lulu… I just feel like going to rest. It's been a busy day… had to prepare the network for the exams, and then the lab testing. I just feel like laying down to be honest." The green haired girl gave her a small pat on the back, "I understand, besides I don't feel like going for a drink today either… who knows if those two from the other day could be there today too." Yui turned to her friend, remembering the day they had gone out "Now that you mention it, did you ask Mimete about them?" Lulu nodded staring straight ahead at the road, "Yes, but she didn't say anything useful besides what we already knew… famous violinist and a racing prodigy. She is quite bubbly about the boy. So… nothing useful really."

* * *

When the two of them got to the apartment they shared, they left their shoes at the entrance, and went to change. After a while Yui stepped over to the living room, "So… wanna watch something?" Yui casually asked her roommate, plopping down on the couch and picking up the remote, she felt the scent of freshly made microwaved popcorn floating on the air, Lulu sure was fast at changing she thought "Not really… you?" her friend replied from the kitchen, staring at the bag of popcorn spinning in the microwave. "Me neither…" Yui put the controller back down, and instead stared at the sunset out the window. Not long after, Lulu went to sit by her carrying a bowl full of the popcorn. "If we weren't going to watch anything, why bother making this?" Yui asked, grabbing a handful. "Well, we don't need to watch anything to eat it." The green haired girl replied, "I kind of miss Yuko… she was an entertaining guest." Lulu exclaimed while she ate the popped corn one by one, Yui eyed her as she slowly picked the ones on her hand and ate them. "Mmmm yes… she was fun and she picked good movies. Too bad she can't come anymore." The girls both looked at a framed picture on a table next to the couch, where all of them were smiling and posing in their academy uniforms. "I wish she was still around and not Mimete." Yui coldly remarked, turning away from the picture and looking back at the sunset. "I can't disagree with you on that… she also brewed a nice tea." Lulu added absent mindedly, Yui nodded and grabbed another handful of popcorn.

"Yui, have you noticed how… those Guardian girls look similar to us?" Lulu said suddenly, Yui turned to her "Now that you mention it… they seem to be color coded like us, and have traits similar to us." Lulu then looked at Yui straight in the eye "But they seem to be more in tune with each other than us." Yui looked down at the floor, "You're right… they look like a tight knit group. I give that to them…" then Lulu let out a small laugh "Must be because they don't have a Mimete in their group." To what Yui laughed too "Lucky them… I want a switch! Let's give Mimete to them and take their equivalent for us." Both girls laughed heartily, but then Lulu suddenly stopped "But if they have an equivalent… it must be equally obnoxious." Yui smiled at her "Or not… see how they seem closer as a group than us… I bet she's nicer… and smarter." Lulu burst out laughing again.

The afternoon went by quickly, and when the night came the girls quickly finished preparing everything for the following day, expecting any news from either Mimete, or Kaolinite but neither communicated. So they went to bed earlier than usual. "Yui…" the green haired girl asked as her roommate set up her alarm clock "Yes?" she calmly replied as she set it back on her bedside table, "I know you want to be the next one to have a go at those Guardians if… no, WHEN Mimete fails… but I want to ask of you to… be careful." She turned to face her friend as she said this, who unknowingly was staring at her with her mouth slightly open. Yui quickly regained her composure, and with a slight smile replied calmly "I will Lulu... good night." She turned off her bedside light, and her friend did so too, replying "Good night Yui."


End file.
